


Green Liqueur

by cdybedahl



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 17:03:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7722667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cdybedahl/pseuds/cdybedahl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An age-old remedy for unrequited love is to get stinking drunk and do something really stupid. Which, when you're a Kryptonian on Earth, takes some considerable effort to achieve. Also, your sister may not like the consequences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Green Liqueur

Alex Danvers was dragged out of blessed deep sleep by the horrible tweedling of her phone. It took her a few moments to figure out what the sound was, but when she did, she went from nearly asleep to painfully awake in a split second. That was her special signal for the commander of the DEO. Who, even though it was not Hank any more, would absolutely not call her at midnight unless it was very, very urgent.  
“Yeah,” she said into the phone. “Danvers here.”  
“Agent Danvers,” Lucy Lane’s voice said. “We have a problem.”  
“I kind of guessed,” Alex said. “What’s happening?”  
“It’s you sister,” Lucy said.  
If possible, Alex got even more awake. She sat up straight.  
“Kara?” she said. “What’s happened?”  
There was a noticeable pause before Lucy spoke again.  
“We think she’s drunk,” she said.

 

“Drunk?” Alex said a while later, after she’d got into her black uniform and driven her bike at reckless speed to the DEO base. “That’s not possible. Kara _can’t_ get drunk.”  
Lucy Lane looked tired. She’d even taken off her uniform jacket.  
“I got a call from James,” she said. “He said he’d gotten a really strange phone call from Kara. He managed to record part of it, and sent me the recording.”  
She waved at Vasquez, who was sitting silent but alert nearby.  
“Play it,” Lucy said.  
Vasquez pushed a button, and Kara’s voice rang out of the speakers.  
“…Because you’re gay, isn’t it?” she said. “I mean, I’m just as Kryptonian as my cousin, actually more so since I lived there several years longer than he did, so I know that’s not your problem, so it must be something else, and the only thing I can think of is that I’m a woman and you don’t really go for pussy.”  
Alex’ eyebrows just about hit the ceiling. She’d certainly never heard her sister use that kind of language.  
“Kara,” James’ voice said. “This is not you. Hang up, go to bed and we’ll talk about this tomorrow, OK?”  
“Oh, this is totally me,” Kara said. “This is _so_ much me. But I guess I’ll just have to accept that you’re not man enough for me.”  
“Kara,” James said. “Please hang up before you say something that can’t be taken back.”  
“Hey, what about Lucy?” Kara said. “She’s hot. She can’t be _that_ straight, right?”  
Alex studiously did not look at her commanding officer. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Vasquez do the same.  
“ _I’m_ hanging up now,” James said.  
Lucy cleared her throat.  
“Which he did, so that’s all we’ve got,” she said. “And I dare say that that did not sound like the Kara we know.”  
“I’ll say,” Alex said. “Is this all we have? She hasn’t done anything bad?”  
“Not that we know of,” Lucy said. “But I have to admit I’m worried.”  
Alex sighed.  
“I’ll call her,” she said.

 

“I am,” Kara said some time later, “a genius.”  
She was sitting on the floor in front of the couch in her own flat. Her hair was in a disarray, and she was wearing the Supergirl costume with a Kara sweater over it. And, Alex had noticed even when she and Lucy were standing outside the door about to knock, she smelled like an accident in a distillery. Here up close, there was absolutely no doubt that Kara was, indeed, as drunk as a scotsman at a wedding.  
“Kara, what happened?” Alex said.  
Kara drank deeply from the pint mug she was holding, then shivered and made a face.  
“I tried ignoring it, and that didn’t work,” Kara said. “And then I tried eating lots of ice cream and watching sappy movies, and that didn’t work. And then I thought what do humans do after that, and you get stinking drunk and sleep with someone inappropriate, so I’m trying that.”  
While she spoke, Alex looked around the room. Everything looked normal. Except for the five-gallon bucket next to Kara.  
“Hey, what is that you’re drinking? Are you sharing?” Lucy said, with a thoroughly artificial cheeriness.  
“’S booze,” Kara said. “You can have some if you want, but I don’t think you want.”  
Alex sat down on the couch. Lucy sort of stalked around to the bucket and bent down to sniff it. She almost instantly pulled her head back.  
“Oh God!” she said. “What _is_ that?”  
Kara giggled. She was looking up at Lucy. And, Alex noticed, not at Lucy’s face.  
“Told you you don’t want any,” Kara said.  
Alex grabbed Kara’s mug. Carefully, she smelled it. It smelled like high-percentage ethanol.  
“It smells like alcohol,” she said.  
“191 proof,” Kara said. “Turns out that’s the strongest you can buy in large quantities without it getting really, really expensive.”  
“Yeah, that’s the highest you get from conventional distillation,” Alex said without thinking.  
She’d used a lot of 96% ethanol while getting her bioengineering degree.  
“Wait,” she said when her brain caught up with what Kara just said. “You’re drinking almost pure ethanol?”  
“Uh-hu,” Kara said.  
She emphasized by grabbing her mug back and taking a large gulp from it. She grimaced and wiped a stray drop from her cheek. A green drop.  
“It burns,” she gasped.  
“Kara?” Alex said. “If it’s nearly pure ethanol, why is it green?”  
Kara grinned at her.  
“I am,” she said, “a _genius_.”  
“Oh God,” Lucy said, again. “She laced it with Kryptonite.”  
“Yes!” Kara said. “And boy howdy, does it ever get me drunk now!”  
She gave Lucy a long, appraising look.  
“Do you know your tits are really, really pretty?” she said.  
She tilted her head a little.  
“Although you bra isn’t fitting all that well. They look kind of… squooshed. Rather than supported, like.”  
She made kind of cupping motions with her hands in the direction of Lucy’s chest. Lucy blushed and crossed her arms over her chest.  
Alex frowned.  
“If you’ve been drinking Kryptonite,” she said, “why is your xray-vision working?”  
“It’s not very much Kryptonite,” Kara said. “I think all of it is stuck knocking down my liver function to human levels.”  
“Do you usually use your superpowers like this?” Lucy said. “Ogling you co-workers?”  
Kara looked at her blankly for a moment, then turned her head away.  
“Sorry,” she said. “I didn’t mean to do that. I won’t do it again. You don’t need to go get lead underwear or something. You’re just, you know, _so_ hot, and I want a distraction, and…”  
Her voice tapered off.  
“That’s ok,” Lucy said.  
She was about to say something more when Kara interrupted. She abruptly turned back to Lucy.  
“I know!” she said. “I’ll make us even!”  
Before either Lucy or Alex had a chance to react, Kara pulled her sweater and costume top up, revealing her bare breasts.  
“Kara!” Alex shouted. “What are you doing?!”  
“There,” Kara said, looking at Lucy. “What do you think?”  
“Um, they’re pretty?” Lucy said.  
Kara wiggled her torso, making her boobs bounce a little.  
“They are, aren’t they?” she said. “I mean, if you were a gay lady, you’d want these, wouldn’t you?”  
Lucy made a half-strangled sound, and her eyes seemed to have gotten stuck at Kara’s bare chest. Alex looked from her to Kara, then back again. Kara showed no signs of intending to pull her top back down again. Lucy, on the other hand, was licking her lips.  
“Ok, stop!” Alex said. “This has gone too far. Kara, cover yourself. Lucy, stop ogling _my sister_.”  
Kara pulled her top down. Lucy shook her head, as if to clear it.  
“You’re no fun,” Kara said.  
She dipped her mug in the bucket to refill it, then took several deep gulps from the mug. Then she squeezed her mouth and eyes closed, and for a second it looked like her entire body vibrated.  
“It doesn’t really get any better,” she gasped.  
“Um,” Lucy said. “How much had you had to drink?”  
Kara looked down the bucket.  
“About two gallons?” she said.  
Alex pinched the bridge of her nose.  
“All right,” she said. “I think that’s enough for tonight. Let’s get you to bed, shall we?”  
“No!” Kara said. “I don’t want to. I can’t sleep, anyway. I want to go dancing.”  
Alex frowned. Kara couldn’t sleep? Also, what was that she’d said when they arrived? Something about having tried ignoring something, then ice cream and sappy movies? That sounds like her sister was… in love. Unhappily in love. She slid down from the couch to the floor, right next to Kara.  
“Hey, sis,” she said. “What’s making you feel like this?”  
Kara looked down.  
“Or should I say ‘who’?” Alex asked.  
“Oh,” Lucy said. “Right.”  
She, too, sat down on the floor.  
“I guess it’s a woman?” she said. “From what you just said?”  
That made sense. Alex mentally went through all the women in Kara’s life that she was aware of. It didn’t take long, given that half of them were currently present, and of those that weren’t one was her and Kara’s mother. Which left exactly one candidate.  
“It’s Cat, isn’t it?” she said.  
Kara closed her eyes and let out a long sigh.  
“Yeah,” she said. “It is.”  
She drained her mug, and again did the grimace and vibrate thing. When she moved to refill it, Alex put her hand on Kara’s arm.  
“That’s enough, don’t you think?” she said.  
“I remember Cat,” Kara said. “So no.”  
She dipped the mug in the bucket, blithely ignoring Alex’ attempt to hold her arm back.  
“She turned you down, huh?” Lucy said.  
Kara looked away and mumbled something.  
“What was that?” Alex said.  
“She doesn’t know,” Kara said, just barely loud enough to be audible without super-hearing.  
“Sooo…” Lucy said. “You found out she’s totally straight?”  
Kara shook her head.  
“She’s got a whole bunch of ex-girlfriends in her address book,” she said. “She’s as bi as it gets. She’s just not interested in a lowly assistant half her age. Like, at all.”  
“Wait,” Alex said. “If you’re in love with Cat, what was that phone call to James about?”  
“I wanted to know if _anyone_ wants to fuck me,” Kara said. “He doesn’t, by the way.”  
She took another long pull from the mug of booze.  
“Gwueargh!” she said.  
“So why don’t you tell Cat that you’re just not her lowly assistant, you’re also Supergirl?” Lucy said.  
“Because then she’ll fire me,” Kara said. “And I won’t even get to be close to her any more.”  
“So hit on her as Supergirl, then,” Lucy said. “Leave Kiera the assistant out of it. Cat already acts like she’s about three-quarters in love with Supergirl, so it shouldn’t be that hard.”  
Kara looked at Lucy over the rim of the mug. She put the mug down.  
“That just might work!” she said. “You’re so smart! I totally won’t mind if my sister dates you!”  
She wobbled to her feet.  
“I’ll fly over and talk to her right away,” she said.  
“You should probably take off the sweater,” Lucy said. “It’s a bit of a giveaway. Also, if your sister does what?”  
Kara looked dimly at her.   
“Right,” she finally said. “Kiera sweater. Not good.”  
She started pulling the sweater over her head. It didn’t go very well, and finally she simply tore it in half.  
“Never really liked that one anyway,” she mumbled.  
“Um, Kara, are you sure this is a good idea?” Alex said. “If you can’t even take off a sweater, do you really think you’re in the right state to have a serious talk with somebody?”  
“If I wait until I’m sober I’ll chicken out,” Kara said. “So yes.”  
She bent down, got her mug, filled it, and started gulping down her Kryptonite grog.  
“Kara, don’t,” Alex said. “This is a horrible idea. You will regret it in the morning, I promise. Just go to sleep. Please?”  
Kara shook her head.  
“I love you like a sister, Alex,” she said. “Because you are my sister. And I think you’re right, I will regret this in the morning. Which is why I have to do it before then. Or I’ll never do it at all, and I can’t go on like this any more, OK?”  
“I’ll call mom!” Alex said.  
It was a low blow, but she was getting desperate. It wasn’t like she could actually prevent Kara from doing whatever the heck she felt like.  
“You wouldn’t!” Kara said.  
“Try me!” Alex said, suddenly feeling like they were both in their low teens again.  
“See if I don’t!” Kara said, pouting in a way that was seriously giving Alex flashbacks.  
Alex fished her phone out of her pocket.  
“I’m calling,” she said.  
She held the phone up in a threatening manner.  
“I don’t believe you,” Kara said. “You won’t tell on me.”  
Alex unlocked the phone and started scrolling through her phone book, looking for their mother’s entry. She didn’t actually get to it, because a split second after she lowered her eyes to the phone’s screen there was a rush of wind and an almighty splintering crash. Training and experience took over, and both Alex and Lucy dove to the floor, desperately grasping for their weapons.  
“Oops! Sorry!”  
Kara’s voice was accompanied by the clinking sound of settling shards of glass, and of a sudden increase in the volume of the sounds from down on the street. Alex and Lucy carefully raised their heads from the floor and looked. Kara was floating just outside the window. She held the handle of the bucket of alcohol in one hand and her mug in the other.  
“Forgot that the window wasn’t open,” she said. “I’ll fix it later!”  
She flow away from the flat, moving into a horizontal position with the arm holding the bucket hanging straight down. The two non-super-powered women looked at her as she vanished into the distance.  
“That’s a very short skirt,” Lucy said after a while.  
“Yes,” Alex agreed.  
“And she wasn’t wearing any underwear.”  
Alex sighed.  
“Let’s hope there are no paparazzi after her tonight,” she said. “Come on, let’s clean up here and call someone to fix the window.”  
“Don’t you think we should call Cat Grant?” Lucy said.  
“And say what, exactly?”  
They looked at each other in silence for a long moment.  
“I’ll get the vacuum cleaner,” Lucy finally said. “And while I do that, you can explain what Kara meant about her not minding if you start dating me.”  
Alex groaned.  
“Some days,” she said, “I really wish I could at least hurt her a little.”

 

It was past one in the morning when Cat Grant finally got home. She let the heavy security door thump closed behind her with a sense of relief, although one that was quickly overwhelmed by the pleasure of at last getting to take her high heels off. It had been a long, stilted and dreadfully boring dinner. Important, yes, but that didn’t make it any less of a chore to attend. All the people had been old and dull, the food had been well made but dreadfully unimaginative, the wines expensive and inoffensive, the location impressive but of a kind she’d seen hundreds of times before and, to top it all off, they had insisted on playing the most trivial and insipid selection of classical music imaginable.  
If she went to bed right away, she’d probably wake up from nightmares about drowning in under-salted oatmeal.  
Luckily for her, Carter was with his father, so she could opt for the noisier kind of antidote to rich people blandness. She pushed open the sliding glass doors onto her rooftop garden, letting in the night air. It smelled almost like the countryside, from all the things planted out there. The bushes also dampened a lot of the sounds from the street below. When she had the penthouse and garden built, she chose to do so on top of a building where the top ten floors were offices, so she could make about as much noise as she liked without anyone being disturbed. So, accordingly, she’d had an outdoor sound system installed that would’ve been the envy of most night clubs. Along, naturally, with a bar that they would have been even more envious of.  
She poured herself a very generous glass of one of her less expensive whiskies and took a too large gulp from it. She coughed. Damn, but that was good. Something harsh and real after all those hours of insanely over-cautious cowardice. One more thing and she’d be back to her normal self. She opened the sound system control cabinet and pushed the button that raised the 150-inch screen out of the floor on the far side of the huge hot tub.  
Attached to the sound and video system was, on the pretext of a birthday party for Carter, one each of all current generation gaming consoles. Including the one with the rock band game on it. Which, not so coincidentally, was already loaded up and ready to go. Cat put down her drink for long enough to take out the microphone stand and the lead guitar. She finished off the glass in one long gulp, put it down and turned the volume knob up to eleven.  
“Let’s rock,” she said, hitting the play button.  
She pick up the guitar track without problem after the first few bars of only drums. At the appropriate moment, she started singing, with some minor alterations to the lyrics of her own.  
“ _I saw her dancing there by the record machine,_ ” she sang. “ _I knew she must’ve been about seventeen_.”  
She kept going on autopilot through the rest of the first verse, mentally loading up for the chorus.  
“ _‘Till she was with me, yeah me, singin’…”_  
She drew a deep breath and more screamed than sang the next bit.  
“ _I love rock’n’roll, so put another dime in the jukebox, baby! I love rock’n’roll, so come and take your time and dance with me!_ ”  
She was banging her head wildly to the rhythm, dancing around with the guitar controller like a crazy person. She might not have Joan Jett’s dusky voice, but she tried to more than make up for it with enthusiasm and volume.  
She _had_ once got a noise complaint from some people in the next block over. If she tried hard enough, maybe she could get another one. The song proceeded through the second verse and the long repeating bit at the end, building up almost unbearably to the eventual release of the final line.  
“… _and dance with ME!_ ”  
The music died. Cat turned down the volume to nothing, so she wouldn’t have suffer the game’s annoying menu music. She tossed the plastic guitar-like object aside and fell down into a nearby garden chair. Damn, but that felt good.  
“Wow, I had no idea you did that sort of thing,” someone said.  
Cat started so bad that she almost fell out of the chair.  
She looked around to see where the voice had come from, but there was nobody there. For a moment she wondered if she was going insane.  
“Up here,” the voice said.  
It was, indeed, coming from above. Cat tilted her head back. Supergirl was hovering maybe five feet above her. Right above. Cat found herself unintentionally looking right up the young superhero’s skirt. Where the only thing to see was Supergirl herself. Cat’s gaze got stuck there for a moment. The young Kryptonian was, apparently, a natural blonde. She was also carrying a large white bucket and a mug.  
“Supergirl?” Cat said. “What brings you here in the middle of the night?”  
“Wanna talk,” Supergirl said.  
Her words were a bit slurred. She was also smelling strongly of alcohol.  
“Now?” Cat said.  
“Yup,” Supergirl said. “Before I sober up.”  
Sober up? As far as Cat knew, Supergirl couldn’t get intoxicated.  
“Please have a seat,” she said. “Looking up at you like this is murder on my neck.”  
“Oh,” Supergirl said. “Right.”  
She floated unsteadily down and placed herself in a chair across from Cat. Cat was mildly regretting the loss of the view up her skirt when the young woman put one of her legs up on a low table, thus giving Cat a much better view than before. Good enough that Cat totally lost her train of thought. While she stared, Supergirl dipped her mug into her bucket, drank from it and grimaced.  
“Next time I think I’ll put some sugar in it,” she said. “Maybe some fruit. Strawberries are nice.”  
Cat frowned and pulled her gaze away from Supergirl’s crotch.  
“In what?” she said.  
“Booze,” Supergirl said. “With Kryptonite in it. Trust me, you don’t want to taste it.”  
“I’ll take your word for it,” Cat said. “Hang on a moment, I’ll get something cheap so I can match your level of inebriation.”  
She got up and walked over to the bar. There wasn’t anything cheap in it. As an alternative, she grabbed a couple of bottles of vodka that had been there for ages. On an impulse, she opened one of them, left the bottle cap on the bar and put a bendy straw down the bottle’s neck.  
“There,” she said, turning back to Supergirl. “You wanted to talk?”  
“Yeah,” Supergirl said.  
She looked down into her mug. Cat stayed silent. Waiting seriously was no problem as long as she could admire Supergirl’s cute pussy while she did it. She sipped some vodka through the straw. If there was something alien about the Kryptonian reproductive system, it sure wasn’t apparent from the outside.  
“Lucy says she’s pretty sure you have a crush on me,” Supergirl said.  
Cat choked on her vodka.  
“Excuse me?” she said.  
“I hope she’s right,” Supergirl continued, “because I have one on you.”  
Cat blinked at the alien woman. Well now. That was certainly something. She sipped more vodka.  
“Supergirl,” she said.  
“Kara,” Supergirl said. “My name’s Kara.”  
“Kara,” Cat said. “Are you aware that you have no panties on?”  
Kara blinked at her.  
“Now I am,” she said.  
She made no move to change position or otherwise cover herself.  
“I like you looking at me,” she said. “Lucy looked at my breasts before. I liked that too. She’s got really pretty breasts.”  
“So you’re gay, then,” Cat said.  
Kara shrugged.  
“Bi,” she said. “Normal. This planet is so weird, with nearly everyone wanting just one gender. Or at least pretending to only want one gender. Anyway, you’re normal too, I’m pretty sure.”  
“I am bi, yes,” Cat said.  
It felt strange saying it out loud. It had been a long, long time since she last did that. Before even Adam was born.  
“So do you want to fuck me?” Kara said.  
Cat choked on her vodka again.  
“I, um, er…” she said.  
She took a moment to gather herself.  
“In principle, yes,” she said. “Very much. You’re beautiful, and I admire you greatly as a person.”  
“You do?!” Kara said. “Really?”  
“As I said, in principle,” Cat said. “There are some… issues. Of a practical matter.”  
“Practical,” Kara said. “Like what?”  
“Well, to begin with, you’re drunk,” Cat said. “Nothing of a physical nature is happening between us until you’ve sobered up.”  
Kara looked at her for a moment or two.  
“OK, fine,” she said. “I can see how that makes sense.”  
She dropped her mug into the bucket.  
“Also…,” Cat said. “Can you?”  
Kara frowned.  
“Stop drinking?” she said.  
“No,” Cat said. “Have sex. With humans.”  
“Oh,” Kara said. “That.”  
Cat tilted her head a little.  
“Have you ever?” she said.  
Kara nodded.  
“I can,” she said. “With some care.”  
“I can see how you’d have to be careful with your strength,” Cat said.  
“Not just me,” Kara said. “Whoever I’m with needs to be careful too.”  
Cat frowned.  
“How so?”  
Kara hesitated.  
“If I tell you something, will you keep it to yourself?” she said. “Not print it in some ‘Supergirl tells all’ special issue?”  
“I promise,” Cat said. “I wouldn’t do that to you.”  
Kara gnawed her lower lip.  
“Only my sister knows about this,” she said. “Anyway, back when we were teenagers, I got involved with this boy. Like teenagers do. We hung out, and danced, and kissed and stuff like that. And eventually we got into bed naked together.”  
Kara sighed.  
“He was a nice guy,” she said. “He was in no hurry. He was trying to make sure I was having a good time, using his hand. And I was. Really good.”  
She looked up at Cat.  
“The thing is that my muscles are super-strong, right?” she said. “ _All_ my muscles. So when I came, and he had his finger inside me, and my vagina kind of clamped down…”  
Her voice trailed off.  
“Oh,” Cat said.  
“He got to play Frodo in our school production of _Lord of the Rings_ later that year,” Kara said.  
“So what did he say about you? I mean, that’s not something that normally happens.”  
Kara shrugged.  
“Traumatic amnesia,” she said. “He didn’t remember a thing. Alex and I told him he’d gotten drunk and his finger got caught in the car door.”  
“Ow,” Cat said. “That can’t have been fun.”  
“The least fun bit was getting crushed finger out of my pussy,” Kara said. “Don’t want to do that again, let me tell you. Bone fragments get pretty sharp.”  
Cat made a grimace and winced.  
“That’s…”  
She didn’t know what to say.  
“Yeah,” Kara said. “I haven’t really been with anyone since. But I’m pretty sure I could, if we were careful.”  
“I think toys would be appropriate,” Cat said. “ _Very_ sturdy ones.”  
They looked at each other.  
“So you still want to?” Kara said.  
“I never back down from a challenge,” Cat said. “Particularly not one as attractive as you.”  
Kara giggled a little.  
“When I’m sober,” she said.  
“When we both are,” Cat said.  
“So what do we do until then?” Kara said.  
Cat sucked on her vodka straw.  
“Do you by any chance play Rock Band?” she said.  


Even at a while past midnight, there was quite a bit of traffic in National City. Enough, at least, that Alex could plausibly pretend to have to concentrate on it.  
“Call base, will you?” she said.  
Lucy tapped on the DEO car’s control display. The sound of calling came over the hands-free system.  
“Pet Search and Rescue,” a perky voice said. “What can I help you with?”  
“Horse. Bison. Koala,” Lucy said. “This is Major Lane. Connect me to ops, please.”  
“Hold on a moment,” the voice said, still as perky as ever.  
There were some clicks, then Vasquez’ voice came over the speakers.  
“What’s up, Major?” she said.  
“Can you check if Supergirl’s tracker is active?” Lucy said. “And if so, where it currently is?”  
“Sure thing.”  
The tapping of a keyboard could be heard over the phone.  
“You don’t think she turned it off?” Alex said.  
“The state she was in, I don’t think she remembered it exists,” Lucy said. “It’s worth checking, in any case.”  
“It’s active,” Vasquez said. “It’s in downtown somwhere, let me check the address…”  
Alex turned left and sped up. She’d hoped that Kara would have changed her mind on the way, but apparently not. There was really only one place in the inner city where she had any reason to be.  
“It’s the home address of Cat Grant,” Vasquez said. “Do you need me to read it out?”  
“No, we know that one,” Lucy said with a sigh. “Thanks.”  
She stabbed the close button on the display with her finger.  
“So should we call Cat now?” Alex said.  
“No,” Lucy said. “Kara may not have contacted her. She might just be hovering nearby trying to work up her courage. In which case we have a chance to get to her first. So hurry.”  
Alex stepped on the gas pedal, honking at another car that didn’t get out of the way quite as fast as she’d like.  
“How long will it take us to get there?” Lucy asked.  
“Maybe twenty minutes, this time of night,” Alex said.  
“Good,” Lucy said. “Then we have time to talk.”  
“I’m driving,” Alex said. “I need to concentrate.”  
The argument might have carried more weight if she hadn’t just stopped for a red light.  
“So, you want to date me,” Lucy said.  
“I never said that,” Alex said.  
“No, but Kara pretty much did, and you still haven’t denied it,” Lucy said. “Are you going to?”  
“No,” Alex mumbled as quietly as she could.  
“What was that?”  
“No!” she said much louder.  
“See, that wasn’t so hard, was it?” Lucy said. “So, when would be good for you? I’m thinking first an hour or two at a fun shooting range I found, followed by a nice dinner. Friday would be good for me.”  
Alex stared at Lucy for long enough that the light turned green and the car behind her honked.  
“You’re supposed to drive now,” Lucy said.  
Alex shook her head and drove.  
“ _What?_ ” she said.  
“Well, that’s what traffic lights are for,” Lucy said. “When they’re red, you stop. When they’re green, you drive. How did you get your driving license anyway, if you don’t know that?”  
“Not that!” Alex said. “The date thing.”  
“Oh, that,” Lucy said. “Yes, I want to date you too. Is that so strange?”  
Alex passed another car by briefly detouring onto the sidewalk.  
“Why didn’t you just say so before?!”  
Lucy smiled at her.  
“This way was more fun,” she said.  
Alex reluctantly agreed, although she carefully did not say that.  
“Friday sounds good,” she said. “Barring work disasters, of course.”  
“Of course.”  
They drove on in silence for a little while. They were both sneaking looks at each other.  
“It wouldn’t be a very good idea if I kissed you right now, would it?” Lucy said.  
“Not while I’m driving, no,” Alex said. “Other than that, I’m definitely in favor of the idea.”  
“I guess I’ll just have to contain myself.”  


Twenty minutes later they were stopped in front of the building that Cat lived on top of. It was a very high building. It was pretty much impossible to see what, if anything, was happening up there from down on the street. Which was likely the idea.  
“So what do we do now?” Lucy said.  
“There are binoculars in the glove box,” Alex said. “Get them out and see if you can spot Kara flying up there while I circle the block.”  
Lucy nodded, got the binoculars out and rolled down the window. She leaned as far out as she could, and looked up. Alex slowly circled the block, keeping as much distance between the car and the building as traffic allowed.  
“Nothing,” she said when they were back at the start again. “Or at least nothing I can see.”  
“Then she’s either in the building, or close enough above it that Cat can easily see her.”  
Lucy sat back down and rolled up the window.  
“So what now? Call Cat?”  
“Or go up there and have a look,” Alex said.  
“How is ringing the doorbell any better than calling?”  
“I have no intention of ringing the doorbell,” Alex said.  
“Breaking and entering?” Lucy said. “For this? Really?”  
“I got access codes for all Cat’s homes when Kara started working for her,” Alex said. “Just in case.”  
“I’m sure it’s all entirely legal,” Lucy said.  
“You are?” Alex said. “Oh, good, then I can say a lawyer said it was OK.”  
Lucy glared at her.  
“You know what I mean.”  
Alex turned the car off and pocketed the key.  
“Let’s go,” she said.

 

The doorman let them in after they showed him their badges. He did look quite doubtful, but a friendly smile from Lucy and a not so subtle showing of her sidearm from Alex apparently made him decide that letting them in would be the less painful option. A sequence of digits that Alex typed on a keypad in the elevator sent them on their way to the penthouse.  
“How long does this take to reach the top?” Lucy said.  
“Almost three minutes,” Alex said.  
“During which nobody can see us.”  
“I guess.”  
“Then I can do this.”  
Lucy pushed Alex against the wall, put her hand behind Alex’s head and pulled her into a kiss. It took Alex a moment or two to get over the surprise, but once she did she eagerly returned it. She wrapped her arms around the shorter woman and pulled her as close as their field uniforms allowed.  
“Why now?” she said once they split apart, both flushed and panting a bit.  
Lucy grinned.  
“We’re going to violate Cat Grant’s privacy,” she said. “I wanted to have kissed you at least once, in case she kills us.”  
“We’re trained field agents,” Alex said.  
“She’s _Cat Grant_ ,” Lucy said. “Also there’s a possibility that we’ll piss off your sister.”  
Alex grimaced.  
“True,” she said.  
The elevator came to a smooth halt, and the doors slid open.

 

“… _Shot to the heart and you’re to blame_ ,” Cat belted out with wild abandon. “ _You give loooove a baaaaad naaaame!_ ”  
She hit the final few chords on the guitar controller and looked up at the screen. Her own score was great. Of course. Kara’s score was… dismal. Almost as if she hadn’t played the drums at all. She turned to look.  
Kara was sitting behind the drum set, holding the drumsticks. Her face was sweat-shiny, and she looked faintly green. Cat frowned.  
“Kara?” she said. “Are you OK?”  
Kara shook her head.  
“I feel awful,” she said. “My stomach feels all weird and unpleasant.”  
Cat tried to think. Weird and unpleasant? That kind of described…  
“Kara,” she said. “You don’t get sick, do you?”  
Kara shook her head.  
“Have you ever thrown up?”  
Kara’s eyes went wide.  
“This is nausea?” she said. “It’s _awful_!”  
“Well, it’s not the most fun thing ever,” Cat said. “If you need to vomit, the nearest bathroom is through the doors and the second door down in the corridor straight ahead.”  
“Right,” Kara said.  
Her hand flew to her mouth. There was a sudden whooshing sound, followed by the clatter of the drum set falling over from the draft left by Kara. Cat went and put it upright again. While she did so, a hideous retching crash came from inside the penthouse. She frowned. What on Earth…? Then she shrugged. She’d find out eventually. And it wasn’t like she ought to expect that having an actual space alien around would be normal. She went and got a bottle of cold water, a clean glass and a packet of aspirin. She didn’t know if the latter would do anything for Supergirl, but it couldn’t hurt to have them there.  
Kara came out on the terrace still wiping her mouth.  
“I’m sorry,” she said.  
“Don’t be,” Cat said. “Everyone throws up every now and then.”  
“No, not that,” Kara said. “You remember how I said all my muscles are super strong?”  
Cat looked at her, then nodded.  
“And you know how when you vomit all the muscles in your belly cramp up as much as they can to get things out?”  
Cat nodded again.  
“You need a new toilet,” Kara said.  
Cat tried to keep her wince internal.  
“Well,” she said. “That’s just money.”  
“And the wall behind it may need to be fixed.”  
Cat drew a deep breath.  
“Right,” she said. “Are you feeling better?”  
Kara seemed to think about it for a moment.  
“Yeah,” she said. “Much. But I got some… mess on my suit.”  
Cat hesitated.  
“I _do_ have a washing machine up here, somewhere,” she said. “Although I’ve never used it myself. And you may not be in a state to figure out how it works.”  
“That’s fine,” Kara said. “I’ll just go wash it off in the sink. Most things come off the suit very easily. It’s convenient that way.”  
“There’s a shower right here,” Cat’s mouth said before her brain could stop it. “Next to the hot tub.”  
Kara gave her a long look.  
“I’d have to take my suit off,” she said.  
Cat swallowed a little.  
“Well,” she said. “How shall we deal with that?”

 

Alex moved as silently as she possibly could through the well-carpeted penthouse. Lucy followed, just as stealthily. The entire place was quiet and dark, as if no one was home. Which didn’t make sense. Unless Kara had taken Cat and flown off somewhere while Alex and Lucy were on their way up. The possibility worried Alex. While her sister was the nicest person imaginable under usual circumstances, it was anyone’s bet what she was like while drunk. Maybe she’d taken Cat to a lesbian bar to dance, maybe she’d taken her to Kara’s cousin’s Arctic fortress.   
She moved from room to room, hands itching to take her gun out. All her training said that while stalking through dark rooms, you carried a gun. Unfortunately, her training hadn’t included circumstances like this.  
Lucy tapped her at the shoulder. Alex stopped and looked back at her, eyebrow raised. Lucy pointed at her own ear, then at a nearby door. Alex listened.  
She could hear singing.  
With a frown, she moved a little faster in the direction of the song. It soon became apparent that it was coming from outside, from the rooftop garden. It wasn’t long before she could hear the song clearly.  
“… _I’m bulletproof, nothing to lose, fire away, fire away_ ,” someone was singing.  
Someone with Kara’s voice. There was also the sound of water falling. Alex turned to Lucy and frowned. Lucy dug around in her pockets for a few moments, and brought out an extensible little periscope. Alex moved out of the way, so Lucy could get into a position to use it to have a look outside without being seen.  
“… _Ricochet, you take your aim, fire away, fire away…_ ”  
A second voice joined the first. Alex wasn’t sure, but she thought it sounded like Cat Grant.  
“… _You shoot me down, but I won’t fall, I am titanium_ …”  
Lucy put down the periscope and turned to Alex with a weird look on her face. Alex waved her hands in what she hoped was a ‘so what is happening?’ gesture.  
“ _…You shoot me down, but I won’t fall, I aaaaam tiiiitaaaaniiiiuuummm_ …”  
“I think they’re reenacting the shower scene from _Pitch Perfect_ ,” Lucy whispered. “They way it should have been, not the way it was.”  
As soon as she opened her mouth, Alex started frenetically gesturing at her to shut up, but it was too late. The singing stopped.  
“Lucy?” Kara shouted. “Why are you skulking around in there?”  
Alex groaned. Lucy looked shocked and confused.  
“Super-hearing,” Alex said. “It’s very annoying, sometimes. For example, when you’re a teenager who doesn’t want her sister to know everything she does.”  
“Oh,” Lucy said. “Right. Sorry.”  
“Never mind,” Alex said.  
She walked out into the garden.  
“We’re just here to…,” she started saying.  
Her voice trailed off.  
Kara and Cat were in the outdoor shower. Together. Naked. With their arms around each other. Which was, apparently, how they had been singing. Together.  
“Agent Danvers, Director Lane,” Cat said. “How odd to see you here, I have no memory of inviting you.”  
She looked every bit as cool and condescending as she usually did in her office, in spite of being naked, dripping wet and surprised. Alex couldn’t help but reluctantly admire her. She was pretty sure she wouldn’t have been nearly as poised, if she’d been in Cat’s place. Metaphorical place. She did _not_ want to have naked hugs with her sister.  
“Um,” Lucy said from behind her. “We just wanted to try to make sure Supergirl didn’t cause any unintended harm.”  
“Well, she hasn’t,” Cat said. “Except, apparently, to my bathroom.”  
“I’m sorry,” Kara said. “I’ll pay for it, I promise.”  
“No, you won’t, sweetie,” Cat said. “It’s nice that you want to, but you couldn’t afford it even if I was willing to let you.”  
“So… everything is all right, then?” Alex said.  
“Yes,” Kara said. “We’re waiting for me to sober up so we can have sex.”  
Cat visibly cringed.  
“As you can hear,” she said. “That sobriety hasn’t quite come to pass yet.”  
Kara let go of Cat and put both her hands over her mouth.  
“Oops!” she said, voice muffled.  
“Oh,” Alex said.  
She found herself completely at a loss for words.  
“So, er,” Lucy said, “our job is to keep an eye on Kara while she’s not herself. So we shouldn’t really leave. Yet.”  
“Well,” Cat said. “I see only one solution to that.”

 

If someone had asked Alex for a list of a hundred possible ways her day might tend, the one that was going on would not have been on it. Not in a million years.  
She took a quick sip of her Gin&Tonic, made with fancy-ass aged gin and tonic water flown in from Italy, and firmly gripped her Rock Band bass controller. The warm night breeze caressed her naked chest; a strange but not unpleasant feeling. She also tried not to ogle Lucy’s naked ass _too_ obviously. Without much success, going by the way Lucy winked at her and wiggled said ass. Lucy was also bouncing up and down on her feet, and making dramatic moves with her guitar controller.  
“Everyone ready?” Cat said.  
She was standing in front, holding the microphone.  
“Yep!” Kara said from behind the drum set.  
“Let’s rock,” Cat said.  
Which was definitely an entry on Alex’ list of things Cat Grant would never ever say.  
The music started, and she got busy playing. She wasn’t very good at it, but she’d be damned if she didn’t at least try her best. Cat insisted on playing hits from when she was young, which meant that Alex had at least heard most of them.  
“ _Here we are_ ,” Cat sang. “ _Born to be kings, we’re the princes of the Universe_!”  
Lucy had squeed loudly when Cat announced what song it was going to be, exclaiming that she loved that movie. Which movie, Alex had no idea. She’d heard the song, though. It had been not uncommon in quite a few of the gay bars she’d used to hang in. And apparently Cat liked it even more than Lucy did, judging from the intensity she brought into the song.  
“… _Here we belong, fighting for survival, we’ve come to be the RULERS OF YOUR WORLD!!_ ”  
Cat raised her clenched fist to the sky. The expression on her face was such that Alex started wondering if the DEO should be looking into another potential evil mastermind trying to take over the world. It wasn’t like anybody would be particularly surprised if Cat turned out to be one.  
Except Kara. Kara would be very surprised, and devastated. Alex felt strangely certain that even if Cat would happily dominate humanity, she’d never disappoint Kara. So there probably was no problem.  
Probably.  
Lucy nudged her, nodding at the score board with a frown. Alex glanced at it, and winced at her own score. Time to stop daydreaming and focus on the game.  
She had to win the right to use the master bedroom for herself and Lucy, or Kara would never let her hear the end of it.

 

**Author's Note:**

> The whole of this story was written while I was on vacation in Tuscany, on an iPad Pro using Scrivener for iOS, sometimes with an external keyboard and sometimes not. It was largely an experiment to see if I could get by with only the iPad, without having to resort to a laptop at any point. It very nearly worked. The only thing I failed to do on the iPad was to export the story and post it here with italics intact. Hopefully the ability to export to HTML will appear in a future version, this was after all the first public release of Scrivener for iOS. Considering that, it truly is a remarkably good piece of software that well lives up to its desktop version.
> 
> And yes, I realize that I sound like a commercial here, but I've been writing fiction on computers for over 35 years now (yikes!), and Scrivener truly is the best writing software I have ever encountered. Including some I wrote myself, because I didn't like any of the others.


End file.
